Masked Intentions
by Olga-Bonhilda Maria-Belle
Summary: With talk of Sasuke Uchiha and his new followers on the rise, Tsunade orders Sakura away to Suna for a little busywork with their medics before she gains the knowledge. The Kazekage has agreed to watch over her as repayment to Konoha but since when was he so tense? Can he hold up his end of the bargain without betraying Naruto's trust? GaaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku


Hi everyone! It's been literally _years_ since I've posted any stories but I like to think my writing skills have improved since then!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or any of its elements. Those belong to the genius, Kishimoto!

* * *

Sakura was used to his being away by now…or at least she should have been. The girl mentally scolded herself for allowing her mind to wander as she worked to help heal a few nin. At the present, she was doing a quick heal for Iruka, who had found himself rather cocky and suffered the consequences with a kunai fast in his shoulder. He was use to that kind of pain, but stitches were not something he enjoyed.

"There you are! Next time, let's not egg on the first year students into using you as target practice!" The pinkette teased.

"Yeah, yeah…they were begging to begin practicing and I thought we could make a competition of it!" He defended, laughing lightly and trying not to wince and Sakura broke off the thread.

"Well, good luck with that!" Sakura joked back, patting her fellow Chuunin and former sensei on the back.

"Isn't Naruto coming back today?" The brunette asked, offering a warm smile. "I was hoping to buy him ramen tonight if you don't mind!" He offered.

Sakura smiled at him warmly, "How about tomorrow? I'm afraid Naruto is all mine from the time he gets home until tomorrow morning." She replied with a wink. It had been just a few short months that she and Naruto had been together and she was still a little unsure of things, though, they wasted no time escalating their relationship. After all, it was easy to move in with the man she'd been best friends with since they were thirteen. It wasn't difficult to move into his small apartment and fix it up for her liking especially when she was practically alone in her parents' home with them constantly being away on missions.

Sakura had grown a lot in the past few years, her status was still that of a Chuunin's but her medical abilities were known throughout the country and she was just 20! Some rumors even wagered she would be placed into a league of her own. Of course, Naruto was growing as well, holding a post with ANBU along with Sai who had not gone back to his previous post. Both men now held the title of Jounin. In fact, they were due back today from a mission and she couldn't wait to see Naruto. It had been three lonely weeks. In that time, she'd managed to clean up the apartment and redecorate with some of her own touches.

Her thoughts turned after Iruka had gone. The relationship she had with Naruto was a good one, though, she was not sure she would ever be able to say she loved him so much as she craved him…it was a lust filled relationship on her part—and a selfish one. Naruto was a good man who asked so little of her besides her faithfulness. As far as the pink haired kunoichi knew, he had no idea of her feelings so far. She was content to allow the man to assume how she felt and they could continue on as they did—forever if he wanted. There would always be the hole that Sasuke had cut out by his leaving and she would continue trying to let Naruto fill that hole. It was selfish—but could it be all bad if he was happy? Her eyes drifted to the clock as Sakura finished up her chart work. Smiling to herself knowingly, she hung up her white coat.

"Oi, Forehead, are you off?" Ino called, peering up from her desk and winking.

"Yeah! Naruto is due back any minute! Care to tag along and see how Shikamaru is holding up?"

The blonde blushed and stammered, "I-I don't worry about Shikamaru! He can hold up fine without me, you know!" She wouldn't admit to her feelings out loud but it was fairly obvious that they were there.

"Suit yourself, Ino-Pig! I'll see you later!" With that, the girl waved a hand and walked off casually. It wasn't until she was outside that she leapt roof to roof in order to make good time. She would wait patiently as she could be the gates and await his return…

Naruto, on the other hand, was not so patient. In fact, he all but insisted the shinobi travel as quickly as humanely possible.

"Naruto-kun, we can't travel so quickly with the injured," Sai warned. The blonde pushed forward. He had two shadow clone carrying each of the injured shinobi. There had been a small attack with some rogue ninja who were now disposed of—though both had borne something disturbing…the Uchiha symbol upon their scarves…His mind wandered, what were they doing with it?

This information, of course, would be reported as soon as they reported to Tsunade, so, for now, he tried to relax. He would be seeing Sakura again soon. He could hold her and feel her in his arms. He could smell her strawberry scented hair and kiss that beautiful broad forehead of hers. Kami…it had been nearly a month. He wanted all of her as soon as he could. Perhaps she would be adventurous and wear that suggestive little white nurse nighty he'd gotten for her when they moved in together. They could play doctor. He grinned at his thoughts and Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

"What's on your mind, perv?" He asked with a half grin.

"Eh! Nothing really! Just excited to see Sakura!" Naruto admitted cautiously.

"I can tell. You're grinning like you've already got it in the bag!"

"Shut up! At least I'm getting something! That's more than you can say!"

"And Naruto is dickless you know!" Sai teased cheerfully.

"Agh! You're going back to that insult? Sai, you jerk!" He was quickly distracted as the gates came into view, though and he could see the girl he'd missed so much waiting somewhat impatiently. She was fidgeting, shifting her weight from one side to the other until she started running at him. Naruto grinned and opened up his arms, bracing himself. He knew what was coming next. Sakura's body slammed into his hard enough to knock out the Kyuubi-man's breath as he fell back to the ground.

"I missed you." Sakura whispered into his ear, "It's like the hole in my chest gets bigger when you're gone."

"I know. I missed you, too." Naruto replied she could practically hear the smile in his voice then he kissed her neck playfully. The two got to their feet and walked along with the rest of the group.

Naturally, Sakura's emerald eyes made their way to the injured and her brow furrowed. "What happened?" She asked, instantly, leaving Naruto's side to walk and heal the wounded as the group made their way into the village.

"We were ambushed by rogue ninja," Hinata piped up. She too was an ANBU and a very valuable asset for her Byakugan. The rogue's had a special technique that had blocked her out from seeing anything but an endless sea of darkness. They'd been no ordinary rogues. The Hyuuga kept quiet on any further matters, though. It was Naruto's call and he'd requested that nothing be said to anyone other than Tsunade.

The group had made their way to the tower and Sakura instructed the clones to take the injured to the hospital to be further treated. Turning to Naruto, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you when you finish up your meeting. I made dinner myself!" The pinkette boasted proudly.

"What did you make?" Naruto asked with a grin of anticipation, but the way Sakura quirked her brow and smiled told him everything. "Ramen! Oh, I love you!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the kunoichi's neck in appreciation while she gasped loudly then laughed as she tried to squirm out of his ticklish hold. Hinata blushed in the background suggesting she and the others head upstairs.

"Oy! Lover boy! The sooner we get through the meeting, the sooner you can go home!" One of the older ANBU called.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto called back with a wink. "I'll see you at home, Sakura."

"I'll see you there," She murmured back into his ear. Naruto regrettably pulled away and headed up the stairs. He could only guess at what Sakura had planned for the evening but dinner wasn't what was on his mind.

* * *

I hope that the first chapter was a good one! Please like and review! 3 I love to hear what you think and I want to know your suggestions, as well! 3 Look out for chapter 2, it's what makes this fic rated M! *hint hint*


End file.
